The invention relates to a process and an arrangement for operating a vehicle having an outside mirror on which a camera is arranged and which can be swiveled by way of a swiveling device between a first end position and a second end position.
Vehicles are increasingly equipped with several cameras which are arranged on the outside, thus at the periphery of the vehicle. Such a camera may, for example, be arranged on an outside mirror of the vehicle. Such cameras can, for example, help the vehicle driver discern the exterior area of the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a process and an arrangement which respectively contribute to preventing a collision of an outside mirror of a vehicle with an object.
This and other objects are achieved by providing a process, and an arrangement, for operating a vehicle having an outside mirror on which a camera is arranged and which can be swiveled by a swiveling device between a first end position and a second end position. The first end position represents a retracted condition and the second end position represents an extended condition of the outside mirror. First picture data of a first picture captured by the camera are provided. In addition, second picture data of a second picture captured by the camera are provided. As a function of the first and the second picture data, it is determined whether an object is pictured in both pictures. If it was determined that an object is pictured in both pictures, a distance from the object is determined relative to a reference point with respect to the camera, as a function of the first and second picture data. The swiveling device is triggered as a function of the determined distance such that the distance is greater or equal to a predefined minimum distance value.
In that at least two pictures of the camera are detected, which are pictured in the at least two pictures, it becomes possible to determine the distance from a reference point to the respective object. This can, for example, take place by use of trigonometry in that a triangle is set up between the two pictures of the respective object and the reference point and, by means of trigonometric functions, the lateral lengths of the triangle are determined which represent the distance from the object. In addition to the camera, no sensors may be necessary for detecting the distance. Since the position of the camera and the geometry of the mirror are known, this may contribute to preventing an imminent collision of the outside mirror with an object.
For the detection of the object, distinctive points, for example, are determined in the first picture and are compared with distinctive points in the second picture, for example, corners and/or edges. When several objects are detected, the respective distance can, for example, be determined for each object.
The reference point is, for example, a reference point in the camera and/or predefined point on the surface of the outside mirror.
According to an advantageous embodiment, the first and the second picture are captured during a swiveling of the outside mirror. As a result, during an extending or retracting operation of the outside mirror, this may, for example, contribute to preventing a collision of the outside mirror with an object.
According to a further advantageous embodiment, the distance from the object is determined as a function of a first position of the camera which correlates with a point-in-time at which the first picture is captured, and, as a function of a second position of the camera which correlates with a point-in-time at which the second picture is captured. Specifically, during a swiveling operation of the outside mirror, it may be advantageous to use the respective position of the camera for determining the distance from the object.
According to a further advantageous development, the swiveling device is triggered as a function of the determined distance in such a manner that it contributes to the fact that the distance is greater than or equal to a predefined minimum distance value in that the swiveling is stopped when a minimum distance value has been reached. This may, for example, in a simple manner, contribute to preventing a collision when the outside mirror is extended or retracted.
According to a further advantageous embodiment, the first and the second picture are captured at points-in-time at which the outside mirror is positioned in the second end position. For example, when driving through a narrow area, this may contribute in a simple manner to preventing a collision.
According to a further advantageous development, the camera has a fisheye lens. A large environment, for example, can thereby be captured by the camera.
According to a further advantageous development, the swiveling device is triggered as a function of the determined distance such that it contributes to the fact that the distance is greater than or equal to a predefined minimum distance value. The outside mirror is swiveled into the first end position when the minimum distance value has been reached. By retracting the outside mirror, a collision with the object may be effectively prevented.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.